Wound My Heart
by tataruka
Summary: Masih adakah kesempatan untuk Uchiha Sasuke mendapatkan hati Sakura Haruno lagi. Apakah SAkura akan percaya lagi pada Sasuke? /Berhenti mengangguku,Sasuke/Aku membutuhkanmu,Sakura Haruno/ warning: gaje,typo,songfic.DLL
1. Chapter 1

_Hai... Minna-san,_

_Aku lagi pengen bikin cerita bertema songfic ,ya.,. sedikit berantakan sih.. _

_Atau mungkin ceritanya sedikit mengkhaya, ga pa-pa kan..._

_Segitu sajalah .. pembukaan dari ku._

_Silahkan di baca dan di nikmati !_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_**W**__**ound **__**M**__**y **__**H**__**eart**_

_**Disclamer by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pairing: Sasuke x Sakura**_

_**Warning: Ooc, songfic dan lain sebagainya**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_Malam sunyi kuimpikanmu_

_Kulukiskan cita bersama_

_Namun s'lalu aku bertanya_

_Adakah aku di mimpimu_

_.._

_.._

Angin malam berhembus cukup kencang malam ini, tapi entah kenapa gadis bersurai pink itu justru tetap bertahan di balkon kamarnya di lantai dua, hanya memakai gaun tidur tipis tanpa lengan, sama sekali tak mempedulikan hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit seputih porselen miliknya.

Suara helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya, mata emeraldnya yang tadi memandangi langit malam kini tertuju ke ponsel pinknya, sejenak dia terlihat mengotak atik tombol di ponselnya dan langsung menempelkan di telinganya, sepertinya sedang menghubungi seseorang. Awalnya wajahnya tampak gelisah tapi sedetik kemudian tampak lega dan senang.

"Sasuke-kun, kau sudah tidur."

"_Hn.''_

"Gomen, aku ingin mendengar suaramu sebelum aku tidur."

"_Ck, merepotkan."_ Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, wajah senang yang di tunjukannya kini hilang menguap setelah mendengar nada tidak suka dari orang yang di teleponnya.

"Gomen, tapi aku benar-benar ingin mendengar suaramu, supaya nanti malam aku bisa memimpikanmu." Suara gadis itu sedikit memelan.

"_Aku mau tidur."_

"I-iya, Sasuke-kun, apa kau pernah bermimpi tentang aku?"

"_Aku tidak mau melakukan hal yang merepotkan seperti itu."_

"T-tapi aku kan pacar-." _Tuutt..tuut.._ Belum sempat gadis itu meneruskan kata-katanya teleponnya sudah di putus secara sepihak, gadis itu berdiri mematung menghadap atas , tetes demi tetes kini mengalir di pipinya, menangis tanpa suara.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke-kun, kau jadi dingin kepadaku?" Gadis itu Sakura Haruno sedang menangisi kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke atas sikap dinginnya. Malam yang berat untuk gadis pink.

...

...

_Di hatiku terukir namamu_

_Cinta rindu beradu satu_

_Namun s'lalu aku bertanya_

_Adakah aku di hatimu_

...

...

...

Sudah satu minggu ini Sakura tidak bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke karena harus pergi ke rumah neneknya di Kyoto, sebenarnya bukan tak bisa menghubungi lewat ponsel tapi sejak seminggu yang lalu ponsel milik Sasuke tidak bisa di hubungi, jujur saja selama di rumah neneknya, Sakura selalu gelisah memikirkan Sasuke, takut jika terjadi sesuatu dengan kekasih emonya itu, dan sekarang setelah Sakura pulang semalam, pagi-pagi sekali dia langsung datang ke kampusnya untuk segera bertemu dengan Sasuke, perasaan rindu yang selama satu minggu ini di tahannya ingin segera di salurkannya kepada kekasih tersayangnya, dan beruntung bersamaan itu Sasuke juga baru datang dengan seorang gadis berambut merah berkacamata.

Siapa? Pikiran Sakura bertanya-tanya tentang siapa gadis yang berjalan di samping Sasuke , seingatnya gadis itu tidak satu fakultas hukum dengannya, karena Sakura dan Sasuke satu jurusan, tanpa sadar Sakura diam tak bergeming melihat dua orang itu yang berjalan memunggunginya, Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengusir pikiran anehnya, dia langsung berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang berjalan di depannya.

"Sasuke-kun." Sasuke yang merasa namanya di panggil pun berhenti saat tiba-tiba ada tangan kecil yang memeluknya dari belakang, dengan wajah datar Sasuke melepas kedua tangan yang memeluknya itu dan melihat kearah Sakura.

"Sakura, ada apa?." Sakura sedikit kecewa dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang melepas pelukannya, apa Sasuke tidak tahu kalau Sakura sudah sangat merindukannya.

"Kenapa nomor ponselmu tidak bisa ku hubungi kemarin waktu aku di rumah nenek." Sakura menampilkan senyum manisnya ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn, aku ganti nomor."

"Oh.. sejak kapan?"

"Lima hari yang lalu." Sasuke memandang datar ke arah Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, apa masih lama? Aku ke kelas dulu ya." Gadis merah yang sejak tadi diam kini mulai bicara sambil memandang sinis ke arah Sakura.

"Hn, aku antar ke kelasmu. Sakura, kau kelas duluan saja." Sasuke langsung pergi sambil menggandeng tangan gadis merah tadi.

"Sasuke-kun, pacarmu sudah pulang tuh, kita jadi tidak bisa bersenang-senang lagi." Gadis itu bergelayut mesra pada lengan Sasuke, sama sekali tak peduli Sakura yang masih melihatnya serta pandangan dan cibiran dari sekelilingnya.

"Aku bisa mengaturnya." Sasuke mengelus tangan gadis yang bergelayut di lengannya, wajahnya masih datar seperti tadi.

Sakit. Sakura mencengkeram dadanya, bagaimana bisa Sasuke lebih mempedulikan gadis itu dari pada dirinya yang pacarnya, Sakura masih bisa mendengar percakapan keduanya tadi tanpa terasa Sakura menangis.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau tidak peduli padaku. Apa kau tidak merindukanku lagi. Apa aku sudah tidak ada lagi di hatimu." Sakura semakin terisak, teman-temannya yang melihatnya hanya menatap iba.

...

...

_T'lah kunyanyikan alunan-alunan senduku_

_T'lah kubisikkan cerita-cerita gelapku_

_T'lah kuabaikan mimpi-mimpi dan ambisiku_

_Tapi mengapa ku takkan bisa sentuh hatimu_

...

...

Sakura memandangi kekasihnya yang sedang berkutat dengan laptop di meja belajar kamar Sasuke. Sepulang dari kuliahnya tadi, Sakura bersikeras untuk ikut pulang Sasuke ke rumah keluar Uchiha, dan saat ini mereka berdua hanya berdua karena keluar Sasuke yang lain sedang ada di luar negri. Sakura berpikiran jika dia ikut Sasuke, maka Sakura bisa mengobrol banyak tapi ternyata hanya keheningan, Sasuke lebih memilih menyeleseikan tugasnya dari pada menanggapi Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun."

"..."

Sasuke sama sekali tak mempedulikan Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun.''

"Berhentilah menggangguku Sakura."

DEG. Sakura mencengkeram dadanya yang barusan seperti di hantam batu besar, dia sama sekali tak percaya akan ucapan pacarnya, kedua mata emeraldnya kini memanas tapi dia mencoba sekuat tenaga menahan perasaan kecewannya.

"Gomen. Aku cuma ingin bertanya? Apa hubunganmu dengan Karin-san." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya sejak tadi dari laptop ke arah Sakura, Sakura yang merasa di tatap tajam onyx hitam Sasuke hanya terdiam takut.

"Kenapa kau marah kalau aku jalan dengan Karin."

"Bukan begitu, aku cuma-."

"Berhentilah ikut campur urusanku, lebih baik kau kerjakan tugas dari dosen."

Sakura menunduk menahan air matanya yang ingin keluar, ingin sekali dia menampar wajah Sasuke saat ii, tapi dia terlalu sayang pada pemuda Uchiha itu. "A-aku akan mengerjakannya di rumah."

"Berhentilah bermain-main, jika kau tak suka jurusan hukum untuk apa kau memasukinya, cih.. merepotkan saja, sebaiknya kau ganti jurusan saja.'' Sasuke mendengus sebal. Andai Sasuke tahu, Sakura sebenarnya tidak berbakat di bidang hukum, Sakura lebih tertarik dengan kedokteran tapi karena Sakura ingin dekat dengan Sasuke, dia melepaskan cita-citanya dan memilih hukum yang sama sekali tidak dia sukai.

"Gomen, aku akan berusaha." Sakura masih menunduk, tapi tak berapa lama dia bangkit berdiri dan berpamitan pulang pada Sasuke.

'_Sasuke-kun, aku hanya ingin dekat denganmu, tapi kenapa kau tega kepadaku'_ Sakura menyeetop taksi dan langsung menaikinya, air mata yang di tahanya sejak tadi kini mengalir di pipiya.

...

...

_Bila saja kau di sisiku_

_'Kan ku beri kau segalanya_

_Namun tak henti aku bertanya_

_Adakah aku di rindumu_

...

...

...

Sakura memandang jendela besar yang menghubungkan balkon dengan kamarnya, langit yang berwarna abu-abu sangat mirip dengan pikirannya yang sedang berputar-putar kejadian beberapa hari ini. Sikap Sasuke yang berubah dingin kepadanya, sebenarnya sudah banyak informasi yang di dapat Sakura soal Sasuke, banyak yang mengatakan kalau Sasuke berselingkuh dengan beberapa wanita termasuk KArin, gadis merah berkacamata yang menggelayut mesra di lengan Sasuke beberapa hari lalu.

Tapi entah kenapa sulit sekali Sakura untuk berbicara tegas dengan Sasuke, ya.., dia masih sangat mencintai pemuda itu, dia rela memberikan apapun untuk pemuda Uchiha itu bahkan jika Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk mati pun, mungkin dia akan rela. Suara helaan nafas keluar dari bibir tipis Sakura, sejak kejadian di rumah Sasuke waktu itu, Sakura sedikit kesulitan menemui Sasuke, mencoba menghubungi nomor barunya pun percuma, mendatangi kediaman Uchiha pun percuma, Sasuke selalu tidak ada di rumah, seolah-olah pemuda itu sedang menjauhi Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, aku merindukanmu." Sakura memeluk ponselnya yang sedang menampilkan foto Sasuke di layarnya.

"Apa kau juga merindukanku." Mata emeral Sakura melihat ke luar jendela di mana hujan kini mulai turun.

...

...

_Tak bisakah kau sedikit saja dengar aku_

_Dengar simfoniku_

_Simfoni hanya untukmu..._

...

...

...

Sakura saat ini sedang ada di salah satu cafe langganannya, dia menunuduk takut memandang ke arah depan di mana pemuda emo itu duduk. Kemari setelah tidak bertemu beberapa hari denagan Sasuke, Sakura meminta tolong NAruto yang sahabat dekat Sasuke untuk memberitahu Sasuke kalau dia ingin bertemu dan untungnya Sasuke setuju, dan di sinilah mereka berdua, tanpa bicara hanya keheningan.

"Silahkan di minum." Seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan wajah seperti anak kecil, meletakkan jus strawbery dan kopi hitam di depan mereka berdua, dan segera pergi ke arah dapur kembali.

"Sebenarnya ada urusan apa kau memanggilku ke sini, jika tidak ada keperluan aku pulang saja." Sasuke hendak bangkit berdiri saat tiba-tiba Sakura memintanya duduk kembali.

"Sebentar saja Sasuke-kun."

"Cepatlah." Sasuke mendengus sebal.

"Sebenarnya apa aku masih punya hubungan denganmu! Apa aku masih pacarmu." Sakura mencoba memandang ke arah Sasuke dan karena Sasuke masih terdiam Sakura pun melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku sangat mencintai Sasuke-kun, sebenarnya teman-teman sering bilang kalau Sasuke sering berkencan dengan gadis-gadis termasuk juga Karin. Tapi aku tidak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana?" Sakura sudah tidak bisa menahan airmatanya, dia mulai terisak.

...

...

_T'lah kuabaikan mimpi-mimpi dan ambisiku_

_Tapi mengapa ku takkan bisa sentuh hatimu_

...

...

Sasuke masih mematung mendengar pembicaraan gadis di depannya, ya.. dia tak membantah sedikitpun karena semua yang di katakan Sakura benar semuanya.

Sasuke sendiri tidak yakin dengan hatinya, dulu dia memang sangat mencintai gadis pink di depannya, tapi entah sejak kapan perasaan itu berubah , dia mulai bosan dengan Sakura. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin menyakiti Sakura, melepasnya pemikiran seperti itu juga pernah muncul tapi entah kenapa dia tidak bisa melepas Sakura.

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan." Sasuke memandang datar kearah Sakura.

Sakura menhela nafas panjang dan menghapus air mata di pipinya, memandang ke arah Sasuke. " Apa kau pernah mencintaiku?"

"Entahlah." Sasuke memandang kearah lain, enggan melihat Sakura karena dia sedang berbohong.

"Begitu ya, terima kasih untuk selama ini dan maaf karena aku tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia." Sakura bangkit berdiri dan menghela nafas panjang kembali menatap onyx hitam yang juga menatapnya.

"Kita putus saja." Sakura melangkah pergi dan tak menoleh ke arah Sasuke, tanpa ingin tahu jawaban dari pemuda itu, karena jawabanya sudah dapat di pastikannya.

...

...

...

...

**The End**

**...**

**...**

_MInna-san..,_

_GImana? ada yang suka gak.. maap ya kalo ada typo, dan maap juga kalo ceritanya pasaran.. _

_Oh ya, lagu yang ku jadikan fict ini milik Sherina- Simfoni Hitam, ada yang tau gak,_

_aku lagi suka lagu ini..._

_yak cukup... akhir kata dariku review .. please..._

**_ *Selamat Tahun Baru 2014*_**

**_Semoga lebih baik dari tahun kemarin_**

**_Amien_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**W**__**ound **__**M**__**y **__**H**__**eart**_

_**Disclamer by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pairing: Sasuke x Sakura**_

_**Warning: Ooc, songfic dan lain sebagainya**_

_..._

_..._

chapter;2

Suara hentakan music yang memekakan telinga masih terdengar menggema membuat benda-benda mati seakan ikut bergetar karena sangking keras iramanya, aroma minuman keras dan rokok mengisi udara di ruangan itu sama sekali tak mengganggu kegiatan berpuluh orang yang mengisi ruang club malam tersebut.

Uchiha Sasuke masih tetap setia duduk sofa di salah satu sudut tempat itu, suara bising tempatnya berada saat ini sama sekali tak di pedulikannya, onyx hitamnya masih setia memperhatikan cairan coklat yang dalam gelas yang di pegangnya sejak tadi. Seorang gadis bersurai pirang panjang yang sejak tadi duduk di sampingnya hanya memandang heran kearahnya, sejak tadi dia berusaha merayu bahkan berpose seksi di depan pria bersurai raven emo itu, tapi sayangnya sama sekali tak di gubrisnya, sejenak gadis itu berpikir untuk apa dia di pesan jika hanya untuk di acuhkan seperti ini.

"Ne…Sasuke-kun, kau kenapa?" Gadis pirang itu mencoba bertanya memakai suara manjanya sambil mengelus lengan Sasuke.

Pemuda Uchiha itu sejenak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari gelas di tangannya, hanya sekejap saja karena perhatiannya kembali kearah gelas . "Pergi dari sini."

Gadis pirang itu tersentak kaget, selama dia bekerja sebagai wanita penghibur di sini, belum pernah ada seorang pun yang menolak bahkan sampai mengusirnya sedang sekarang bukannya tadi dia di pesan tapi dia di usir dengan mudahnya. Gadis itu tersenyum kaku mencoba kembali mendekati pemuda tampan di sebelahnya."Bukannya tadi kau memesanku karena kesepiankan, biarkan aku menemanimu."

Sasuke melepas kasar tangan lentik yang bergelayut manja di lengannya, kemudian menatap tajam wanita disampingnya. "Bukan kau yang kuinginkan, jadi menyingkir dari sini sebelum gelas di tanganku melayang ke wajah cantikmu."

Gadis itu beranjak pergi sambil mengomel tak jelas meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tetap berwajah datar sejak tadi. Tak berselang lama seorang pemuda pirang berjalan menghampiri Uchiha Sasuke , sejenak dia terdiam memperhatikan pemuda Uchiha itu, wajah tampan yang biasanya terawat kini tampak kusut dengan rambut halus yang tumbuh di sekitar rahangnya, rambut _dark blue_ yang biasanya di model aneh itu kini tampak awut-awutan berantakan, perhatian pemuda pirang itu kini mengarah pada baju yang di kenakan Sasuke, kaos hitam dan jeans hitam yang sama dengan yang kemarin dia pakai. Pemuda pirang itu tampak menghela nafas sambil menggelengkan kepala melihat sahabat baiknya yang tampak tak terawat ,sangat berbeda dengan Uchiha Sasuke dulu, yang sangat menjunjung kesempurnaan.

"Jika kau kesini hanya untuk mengamatiku, sebaiknya kau pergi, Naruto." Sasuke melirik sekilas Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Haah.. Sasuke, kau tampak berantakan. Apa kau sudah pulang ke apartementmu?"

"..."

"Jika kau ada masalah ceritakan saja padaku?"

"…" Sasuke masih terdiam, bukannya dia tak percaya pada Naruto yang sudah di anggapnya saudara tapi masalahnya dia tidak tahu harus memulai darimana.

Naruto masih tetap menunggu. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sakura-chan?"

"Hn."

"Sudah kuduga, ada apa lagi? Bukannya selama ini kau cuek-cuek saja dengan Sakura-chan."

"Aku-." Sasuke mengambil nafas dalam kemudia iris hitamnya beralih menatap Naruto kemudia melanjutkan kata-katanya."Di putus Sakura."

Naruto terbelalak kaget bukan karena mereka putus karena sejak dulu Naruto sudah menduga cepat atau lambat mereka bakal putus, yang membuat Naruto tak percaya itu Sakura yang memutuskan, bukannya Sakura itu cinta mati pada Sasuke.

"Kapan?"

"Tiga hari yang lalu." Naruto menaikan alis heran, kenapa reaksi Sasuke saat ini seperti orang yang kehilangan separuh nyawanya.

"Lalu kenapa? Bukannya kau sudah biasa putus dengan seorang gadis."

"Hn, Entahlah? Aku merasa ada yang hilang di sini." Sasuke menyentuh dadanya sambil menutup kedua matanya. "Rasanya hampa di sini."

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini,_ Teme."_

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang."Aku merindukanya,_Dobe_, sangat merindukannya_."_

Naruto tersenyum kearah Sasuke kemudian meraih gelas di tangan Sasuke dan meminumnya, kemudian mengernyit saat cairan itu mengalir ke dalam lambungnya membuat panas tenggorokannya.

"Ayo, kuantar kau pulang." Naruto meraih tangan Sasuke lalu memapahnya keluar club malam itu.

...

...

_**Terasa hampa kehilangan  
yang kurasa saat ini  
hanya diam dan memandang  
rindukan cinta yang pergi**_

…_**.**_

…_**..**_

…_**.**_

…_**..**_

Lagi, untuk yang kesekian kalinya Uchiha Sasuke enggan mengikuti kuliahnya, ini sudah hamper dua minggu Sasuke membolos sepertinya cita-citanya untuk jadi pengacara handal sudah tak di pedulikannya lagi, Teman-teman seangkatannya sudah berusaha membujuknya tapi tetap saja Sasuke tak mempedulikannya, Sasuke membolos bukan karena dia ingin, tiga hari setelah pembicaraanya dengan Naruto di club malam, pemuda Uchiha itu berencana menemui Sakura yang satu fakultas dengannya tapi ternyata setelah dia datang ke tempatnya belajar, dia tak menemukan Sakura bahkan teman lainnya bilang kalau Sakura sudah ganti jurusan ke bidang kedokteran seperti cita-cita yang di inginkan Sakura. SAsuke sudah mencarinya ke tempat gadis pink itu tapi sayang, usahanya tak menemukan hasil. Hey, bukannya Sakura sudah menuruti perkataanmu,hn?

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang di atas ranjang _king size_ di kamarnya yang tampa remang-remang karena jendela yang belum terbuka, penampilannya masih sama tampak berantakan seperti hari kemarin bahkan kamar yang dia tempati pun sama berantakannya dengan orangnya. Mata _onyx_ itu tampak melihat ke atas langit kamarnya, sepertinya fikiran pemilik mata hitam itu sedang menerawang jauh, ya.. Uchiha Sasuke kini sedang menggali memorinya dengan seorang gadis yang baru di rasa special di saat sudah berpisah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Haruno Sakura si gadis bersurai pink.

'_Namamu Haruno Sakura kan, mulai sekarang kau jadi pacarku.'_

'_K-kenapa? Bukannya Sasuke-san tidak mengenalku.'_

'_Aku mengenalmu, jadi kau harus mau jadi pacarku.'_

'_I-iya.'_

Ingatan Sasuke kini memutar di mana saat dia baru pertama kali, saat mereka baru memasuki awal kuliah di mana awal hubungan mereka. Dia yang dingin tiba-tiba tertarik oleh kepolosan si gadis pink itu. Senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya jika mengingat dia yang meminta atau lebih tepat memerintah Sakura untuk jadi pacarnya karena memang saat itu dia memang mencintai Sakura tapi sayangnya hanya sekejap saja. Ingatannya kembali memutar saat kencan pertama dan terakhir mereka karena memang mereka memang tak pernah ada kencan kedua untuk mereka, sebulan setelah mereka jadian,Sasuke mulai sering keluar dengan gadis lain, dan mulai mengacuhkan si gadis Haruno. Sasuke merutiki kebodohannya karena hanya sedikit kenangan indah yang dia ingat tentang Sakura, menyesal,heh?

Sasuke meraih ponsel hitamnya dan menggeser layarnya hingga menampilkan gambar seorang gadis cantik dengan surai berwarna pink yang sedang tersenyum manis, Sasuke mendesah pelan kemudian mencium layar ponselnya, jika ada yang melihatnya saat ini pasti dia berpikir Uchiha sudah gila.

"Sakura, aku merindukanmu?"

"Gomen, aku sudah banyak menyakitimu. Mulai sekarang aku berjanji tak akan melukai hatimu lagi."

...

...

_**kuingin kau bersama ku  
mengulang cerita indah  
jika nanti kau kembali  
temani hati yang sepi**_

…

…_**.**_

…

…_**.**_

Hari ini, seperti tak biasanya pemuda Uchiha kembali beraktivitas kembali menuju ke tempatnya menuntut ilmu, ya.. setelah kemarin merenungkan diri seharian di kamar dari pagi hingga malam, dia sudah memantapkan hati, dia akan mengejar separuh nyawanya lagi yang di bawa si gadis pink.. itu menurut pendapatnya.

"Teme, senang melihatmu kembali normal." Naruto tersenyum penuh arti melihat Sasuke yang sudah rapi seperti selayaknya Uchiha yang identik dengan kesempurnaan.

"Hn." Sasuke berjalan menuju kelasnya di ikuti Naruto di belakangnya.

"Jadi kau sudah memutuskan?"

Mereka kembali berjalan menuju ke kelasnya, tapi di tengah jalan tiba-tiba Sasuke terdiam, Naruto yang melihat depan , dua orang berjalan berdampingan gadis bersurai pink dan pemuda bersurai merah. NAruto merasakan aura hitam mengalir dari pemuda di sampingnya.

"Hn, Apa yang sudah pernah kumilki, akan tetap jadi milikku." SEringai tipis tampak di tercipta di wajah SAsuke, sedangkan Naruto hanya menunjukkan cengiran seperti biasa. Sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu?

…

…

…

Cuaca hari ini tampak cerah seperti biasa, di kantin berjubel manusia mencoba mengantri memperebutkan bangku maupunmemesan makanan, di sudut kantin di sebuah meja bundar yand di sediakan, seorang pemuda bersurai hitam tampak sibuk memainkan ponselnya untuk mengurangi kebosanan, di sebelahnya seorang pemuda pirang tampak menikmati memakan mie dalam mangkuknya.

_Tap..tap..tap_

Langkah itu terhenti tepat di samping meja dua pemuda tadi, pemuda pirang itu mendongak melihat siapa yang berdiri di sampngng mejanya, seketika raut ketakuta menjalar di wajahnya, dia menepuk lengan pemuda di sampingnya tapi sama sekali tak di hiraukannya, sampai sebuah panggilan halus terdengar mengalun di telinga pemuda bersurai hitam tadi.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

**Sasuke POV**

Suara ini kan?

Aku menengok ketika suara halus itu terdengar di telingaku, ya.. aku mengenal suara ini, suara seorang gadis yang beberapa minggu ini membuatku gila karena rasa rindu. Sakura berdiri menatapku tapi kenapa _emerald_ nya tampak terluka.

Apa aku menyakitinya lagi?

PLAKK.

Belum sempat aku berfikir, rasa panas menghampiri pipi kananku, ya.. Sakura baru saja menamparku. Tapi karena apa?

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Gaara-kun?"

Ah.. pemuda merah itu, tentu saja aku menyingkirkan serangga pengganggu, aku hanya tak ingin dia menganggu rencanaku untuk memilikimu lagi.

" -" aku mencoba membela diriku sampai suara halus itu memotong pembicaraanku.

"Berhenti mengangguku, belum cukupkah kau menyakitiku."

Menangis, lagi-lagi aku menyakitinya. Gomen.

"Aku mohon, Sasuke."

Pergi, dia pergi .. tidak aku belum mengatakan apapun soal perasaanku.

Aku harus mengejarnya.

**Sasuke end POV**

Sakura keluar dari wilayah kantin dengan langkah yang tegesa-gesa, sesekali dia menhapus kasar airmata yang mengalir di pipinya, tak di pedulikannya tatapan heran dari anak lain yang di arahkan kepadanya. Namun secara tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat Sakura merasakan dua tangan kekar yang memeluknya dari belakang, bahkan nafas dari si pelaku kini memburu menggelitik tengkuknya. Sakura mencoba melepas tangan yang melingkar di tubuhnya tapi sayang semakin erat saja orang itu memeluknya.

"Bukannya sudah kubilang untuk jangan mengangguku." Sakura sangat tahu siapa orang yang memeluknya, Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang di cintainya sampai sekarang.

"Gomen, Sakura." Sakura tersentak kaget.

"Aku mohon jangan pergi, aku-." SAsuke mengambil napas dalam-dalam, dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. ''Aku membutuhkanmu,Sakura Haruno."

Untuk yang ke dua kalinya Sakura tesentak kaget dengan kata-kata yang di ucapkan Sasuke, benarka Sasuke jujur mengatakan itu?

...

...

_**apa kau kan merasakan  
yang kurasa saat ini  
hanya diam dan memandang  
menunggu kasih mu lagi**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_TBC_

_..._

_..._

* * *

_hOLLA ...Minna-san..._

_maap...maap... kelanjutan cerita ini lama ya... lagi bingung ide nih..._

_oh ya... kalau di sini si Sasu kurang menderita maap ya.. habis aku juga kasihan._

_nah... chap depan.. itu yang terakhir..._

_minta pendapat boleh...** enaknya Sasusaku di pisahin atau di satuin**... dan siapa yang tahu ini lagu siapa?  
_

_nah... di harap di beri saran ya.. lewat repiew... OKE!_

* * *

Hai... aku curhat lagi nih...

Baru-baru initempat tinggalku baru kena musibah gunung meletus... sumpah! banyak banget pasirnya... udah kayak negara SUNA. mana udaranya panas banget, ana anginya kencengbanget, kemana-mana mesti pakai masker ma baju lengan panjang, udah kaya si HATAKE KAKASHI aja..., aku heran, aku aja yang pake masker selama 15 menit aja udah pengangp kayak orang kehabisan napas, terus gimana si Kakashi yang pake masker seharian, kok betah ya? pikiran ku konyol lagi, kartun di samain kenyataan.. yah sudahlah, cukup sekian saja.

Ne.. jangan lupa repiewnya please.

TERIMA KASIH .


End file.
